Coping with Love
by 0Kurai-kitsune0
Summary: Naruto is sad because Sakura, unknowingly broke his heart and destroyed his hope for a relationship with her, so he seeks advice from Tsunade to find a way to leave behind this feelings for Sakura.


"_I am god!" - _Someone thinking

_"I love you" - Normal writing in the "poem" of Naruto_

_**"Am I god?" - Someone asking something in the "poem" of Naruto.**_

"**Katon: Chīsana Hi**" - Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto manga/anime or any character in it. Except this fic and the "poem" (if you can call it that) in it.

* * *

Naruto was depressed, the love of his life, Sakura, had told him while they were eating some ramen, that she saw him as her best friend, sort of a brother. While outwardly he smiled and told her it was okay, and started celebrating, running and shouting to the heavens how he was her best friend and all that crap, inwardly he felt like his heart, his soul had just been cut into a billion tiny pieces. And to make it worse, his heart still had that stupid, naïve hope that he still had a chance, but his mind knew otherwise. But even so, he still had a smile on his face, because he didn't want her to see how sad he was.

He decided that he didn't want to stay there longer, so he invented a excuse to go to the Hokage tower and visit his baa-chan, he needed some to talk to someone about it, about his feelings and thoughts, and he knew that baa-chan was the right person to talk about that, since she was like the mum he never had.

Once he arrived there, he immediately went inside her office, and, before the Hokage could begin to berate him for barging in her office without knocking, he hugged her and started crying, telling her everything, his feelings, thoughts and the events that happened that day with Sakura.

Tsunade, the hokage of the leaf listened to everything Naruto had to say, and once he finished, she sighed and told him that maybe, he could find some way to cope with his feelings, to help him banish those thoughts. She told him that she had coped with everything in her life by gambling and drinking sake, but since he was under-age, he couldn't do that, so she suggested that maybe he could write his thoughts and feelings in a book, and then burn it, to symbolize his need to burn away those unrequited feelings.

Obviously Naruto said he would give it a try, since he didn't know anything else that could work, so he went home and started to write in a blank page from a book, his feelings for Sakura, but he had a hard time thinking in what to write, because he just couldn't put into words his feelings for her, he found it even more hard than when he had to learn to do the tailed beast bomb! But still, he wouldn't give up until finished, and so, he started to work.

Hours had passed and Naruto had finally finished, he felt relief, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"_I feel like this can really help me!I like it! "_ he thought.

But now came the hard part, now, he had to burn his poem, if you could call it that, but before that, he decided to read it aloud one last time, to hear from his own voice his thoughts, and so, he began to read...

...

_"Sometimes, when I gaze at the window, I remember, how, with some simple unspoken words, I lost my love, my world._

_Sometimes, I sit down and think...how much I want to touch her, to see her, to smell her._

_Touch her soft and perfect skin, kiss her perfect lips, caress her silky hair, and stay hours gazing into her deep and beautiful eyes._

_I yearn to say those unspoken words, with the naïve, but undying hope, that maybe, just maybe, they may make a difference, that somehow, they can make her understand, just how much I truly love her._

_Someday, I wish that I will say those words, and tell her, from the bottom of my heart, just how much I love her, tell her how many times I've cried myself to sleep, how many times I have cursed god, and how many times I have seen her walk by, and wish I was there, holding her hand, and being the one who kisses her and makes her smile._

_My friends sometimes ask:_

**_"Why don't you give up?"_**

**_"Why continue loving her, when all she does is hurt you?"_**

_And I answer them, sometimes, when you love someone so much, you realize, that your own happiness is not important, but hers, because, when I see her smile, when she hugs me, when she laughs with me, I can't help but feel true happiness, and remember just why I love her._

_Maybe, I don't have a chance, maybe I am just hurting myself, but, if that makes her happy, if me, being her friend makes her happy, then I will be one, and be there for her any time, anywhere, because, no matter how much I'm hurting, it doesn't compare to the love I feel, and the happiness that brings me seeing her smile everyday."_

_..._

Finally, Naruto finished reading his own thoughts, his feelings, the ones he had written in the book, and now there was only one last thing to do, make it burn. Using a simple D-rank katon jutsu, called "**Katon: Chīsana Hi**" , he ignited a small flame and used it to burn the paper. And so, he watched as the ashes of the paper that contained his deepest thoughts, float away from his home, never to be seen again...

* * *

AN: This is my first time posting this type of fanfics, so I hope you liked it :3


End file.
